Processing integrated circuits requires the deposit of many layers of material upon a semiconductor wafer. Precise alignment of each layer with every other layer is necessary to assure correct functioning of a finished product. Traditionally this alignment has been done by an operator examining a circuit under a microscope or by other means using optics.